


The Lion's Guilt

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Dr. Stone Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Dr. Stone Week Day 6 - Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Loyal!Tsukasa & Antagonist!Gen AU, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Role Reversal, Stream of Consciousness, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: "I didn't kill him.... I didn't kill my best friend..."Tsukasa kept telling himself that over and over and over again, as he hoped to convince himself that what he did wasn't real.For Dr. Stone Week Day 6 - Nightmares (feat. Loyal!Tsukasa and Antagonist!Gen AU)
Series: Ame's Dr. Stone Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807084
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	The Lion's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I will start this with a warning. This fic contains blood, some mild gore, and psychological trauma. Please if any of these bother you, please don't read any further.
> 
> And if you do read further, thank you and don't say I didn't warn you.

As Tsukasa stood with his back facing Senku, the man he promised to protect… and kill… He maintained his expression as dark as he could, and as lacking of regret as he could. Taiju wailed loudly begging in every breath he took for Senku to wake up. To just have any sign of life in him.

God, Tsukasa wished the big oaf was right. 

Tsukasa trusted Senku, believed in him, and had undying faith in him.

_ “If it comes to this.... I need you to kill me…” _

“SENKU!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP SENKU!!”

_ ‘You must have a plan Senku…’  _ Tsukasa kept repeating those words into his head,  _ ‘You must have… You let me kill---’ _

“You killed him…” Taiju suddenly stopped wailing, “You killed him…”

Tsukasa quickly turned to see Taiju, who was still carrying Senku’s limp body and next to him was Yuzuriha standing in front of him with their heads lowered.

“You killed him…” Yuzuriha spoke at the same tone as Taiju’s

“You killed him…”

Tsukasa tried to say something, he approached them but the closer he went the further they seemed to be.

“You killed him…”

“No!” Tsukasa tried to fight back, “No! I didn’t!”

“You killed him…”

“I had no choice!”

“You killed him…”

“I didn't….”

“You killed him…”

“You killed him…”

“You killed him…”

**“You killed him…”**

_ “You killed him…” _

“You killed him…”

Blood spurted out of their necks and trickled down to the ground, staining it red.

**“YOU KILLED HIM!!!!”**

“Did you see Tsukasa-chan?” Tsukasa could hear Gen’s chilling sing-song voice from behind, “Did you see the most onderful-way thing you did?”

_ “You~ Killed~ Him~” _

* * *

Tsukasa jolts awake from his bed, as he felt the cold sweat drip from his back.

“A nightmare….” Tsukasa mumbled to himself, he didn’t want anyone else to hear him right now, “It’s just a nightmare…”

_ “You killed him….” _

Tsukasa ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to shake it off. Shake off those horrible feelings within him.

“I didn’t kill him…” He muttered to himself, “I trust Senku….”

_ “I need you to kill me.” _

“I didn’t kill him…” Tsukasa kept muttering to himself as he retained his quiet tone. He didn’t want the rest of the Empire to hear him. Most especially… he didn’t want Gen to hear him. 

_ ‘He must be alive somewhere…’  _ Tsukasa then silenced his voice and let it stay in his thoughts,  _ ‘He has to be… Otherwise Taiju and Yuzuriha wouldn’t want to come back here. Senku must have sent them to spy on Gen. That has to be it.’ _

_ “You killed him…” _

_ ‘But I… I felt it…’  _ Memories of him striking Senku’s neck with absolute precision hit him. He felt the shatter, he heard the breaking noise. 

Tsukasa laid back on his bed and pulled his blanket to fully cover himself. 

_ ‘No…’  _ The fighter curled up to his bed as he tried to suppress that terrible dream,  _ ‘Senku entrusted me to do this mission. He didn’t actually want me to kill him right? Right…’ _

_ “Try killing me with one blow okay?” Senku suggested as he cracked his neck, “It would be illogical for both of us to just let me suffer.” _

Tsukasa wanted to scream. He wanted to yell his lungs out. He wanted to wail and sob for what he had done. What he had to do…

But as of now…. He couldn’t...

_ ‘I can't let them know… I can't let them hear or see me like this. If I slip up, Gen will figure out Senku is still alive. I can’t let him know. He’ll definitely send an army to kill him and that primitive blonde girl and her tribe. Not to mention Taiju and Yuzu… God if he found out… he could… could…’ _

The image of his friends with their necks broken and blood gushing all over flashed into his head.

_ ‘I didn’t kill him…’  _ Tsukasa sobbed quietly,  _ ‘I didn’t kill my best friend… I didn’t kill him…’ _

_ “Did you see Tsukasa-chan? Did you see the most onderful-way thing you did?” _

“I… I…”

_ ‘Gen… GEN…. You… you did… You killed him...’  _ Rage began to fill the warrior. His body began to tremble as thoughts filled his head with nothing but destroying the man who tortured him daily and continued even without his presence. And to see him suffer for everything he has done to him and to everyone they’ve revived. To see him---

Then the words of his dear friend, Senku, rang in his head.

_ “But if it's the only way to stop him, then we have no choice.” _

Tsukasa stopped trembling.

_ ‘Senku…’  _ He remembered the anguish his friend had felt,  _ ‘Even after all of that, you’d still want to save all of us. All seven billion of us, including this bastard…’ _

_ “I’m going to revive every single human on this earth. And I am going to do it, using the power of science.” _

_ ‘You have to be alive…’  _ he concluded firmly to himself as he tried to push those murderous thoughts out of him,  _ ‘You would never let yourself just die like that. Not in my hands, not in Gen’s and certainly not by anything else in this world without finishing your goal first. You’re too stubborn to let any of that happen to you.’ _

_ “Tsukasa, Senku, and me Taiju!” Taiju began, “It’s like, we’re the three musketeers! This is great!” _

_ “Great… I guess we’re a quartet now, instead of a trio.” Senku rolled his eyes, even though it was clear that he was happy to have Yuzuriha join their little gang. _

_ “People tell me how scary you are… How can easily beat someone into submission with your strength. ” Yuzuriha brought it up to him, “But you know… You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met! I’m really glad I’m friends with you!” _

_ “You’re gonna do great at that fight!” Taiju cheered for Tsukasa just before he entered the arena. _

_ “I know we’re not allowed to come and watch you live..” Yuzuriha added, “But don’t worry! We’ll still cheer for you.” _

_ “Just take pity on the poor guy will ya?” Senku smirked as he picked on his ear, “Your opponent’s gonna quickly grovel at your feet if you just start showing the power of your fighting science. Then it’d just be a boring fight.” _

_ “We all may be just a bunch of high school brats, but we’ll definitely rebuild civilization from scratch, using the power of science! Who’s with me?” _

_ ‘Senku…’  _ the loyal lion swore to himself,  _ ‘I swore to you, to Taiju, to Yuzuriha, to Mirai, and to Byakuya that I’ll protect all of you… No matter what..’ _

_ “Is that even a question Senku?” Tsukasa brought his fist out in front of them, “Like any of us will ever say no.” _

_ “Tsukasa’s right!” Taiju brought out his own fist bumping against Tsukasa’s, “We’re always ready! _

_ “We’ve worked together before.” Yuzuriha brought out hers as well bumping into the two of them, “With all four of us working together, we can accomplish anything!” _

_ “Heh… that's what I’d like to hear.” Senku then finished the group fistbump with his own, “This is exhilarating! Get excited!” _

And with that, Tsukasa managed to let his body relax and prepared to fall back to sleep, hoping the nightmares would disappear. 

Then just as sleep was about to claim him, he quickly sat back up to his bed, as he remembered one thing that Senku did…

_ “Try killing me with one blow okay?” Senku suggested as he cracked his neck, “It would be illogical for both of us to just let me suffer.” _

With his neck…

Tsukasa remembered… he cursed at himself for not realizing this until now. Senku’s habit…

“You are alive…”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be incredibly sporadic with updating my AUs due to work and other factors. But thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
